


While You Were Sleeping

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets lucky and then ends up in the same place at the wrong time. Set in a Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by overachieversloth. Blake is DMAB nonbinary (they/them pronouns).

Despite reading a thousand rave reviews, Weiss found herself having a lot of trouble paying attention to _On The Island of the Senses_ , even with Menagerie’s premiere actress pulling off the performance of a lifetime. Maybe it was the constant flow of surreal dreamscapes in between remarkably explicit sex scenes, or the fact that said actress had a passing resemblance to Velvet that stirred memories of a very old and awkward crush, but when Blake’s fingertips brushed up her thigh again, Weiss settled on the Faunus sitting right next to her as being the real distraction.

“Are you bored?” She said offhandedly, eyes locked on the screen to keep them from catching the start of her smile. “I thought you really wanted to see this.”

“I did.” Blake’s fingers tapped a quick, kneejerk beat over her slacks, the fabric loose and thin enough for Weiss to feel it. “I mean, I do, but I’m having a hard time watching the movie when you’re right here.”

Sweet as that was, Weiss now had the distinct feeling Blake was hiding a secondary motive. “I’ve been right here the whole night.”

“Okay, so maybe I was hoping it might lead to something else.” They didn’t bother to withhold the wicked smile rising to their lips before leaning over to press a firm kiss to Weiss’ mouth. “When was the last time we got a date night to ourselves?”

“Basically never.” Weiss mumbled against Blake’s lips, sounding put out just by the thought of it. “And hotels are so expensive.”

The Faunus cupped her cheek with one hand, drawing Weiss into a deeper kiss until she let out a quiet whimper, any attention being directed towards the movie vanishing in an instant. “So how about we have a night of getting loud, huh?”

“What about Ruby and Yang?” Weiss asked softly, although Blake could feel the heat that spread up her face from the suggestion. “Won’t they be home soon?”

“I told them we were having a movie date and I didn’t want any texts, calls, or other interruptions unless it was an emergency.” A low purr rumbled in their chest; it was so nice when a plan came together. “Ruby’s spending the night at Pyrrha’s and Yang has work until sunrise. She said she’d probably crash at Sun’s house.”

Full lips pursed as Weiss’ eyes lit up. “ _You_ are sneaky.”

“And you love it.” A hard kiss confirmed that, one Blake was eager to reciprocate. “Should we make our way over to the bed?”

“No.” Weiss said, leaning back and tugging hard on their shirt until the Faunus had no choice but to straddle her or lose their balance. “Right here is perfect.”

–

“I’m not sure we should have had four of these.” Pyrrha murmured, looking down into her recently emptied glass. It was still frosted over from the presence of ground ice that had been poured into the bottom, a sticky ring of sweet red syrup clinging to the edge.

“They really don’t taste like alcohol.” Ruby hiccupped, prying the strawberry slice off her tiny plastic sword before popping the fruit into her mouth. Halfway through chewing, silver eyes went wide. “Pyrrha, can you say something to me in Greek now? You shouldn’t be nervous anymore.”

Her answer was a low groan as Pyrrha slumped against their table, elbows knocking on hard wood. “Every time you ask, it’s like the whole language goes out of my head except the most ridiculous words. I don’t want to…serenade you with salad ingredients.”

“I wouldn’t care.” She scooted her chair an inch closer to Pyrrha, now in range to plant a kiss right on her cheek. “It sounds pretty even when you’re just talking to your mom on the phone.”

“Let me find a certain piece to recite for you.” Sliding her arm around Ruby’s waist, Pyrrha tugged until they were pressed together side-by-side. “A poem or a song so I already know the words. I want it to sound just right.”

“Okay.” Ruby said, too distracted by the dizzying depths of Pyrrha’s eyes from this close up, the warm spectrum of green, to think of arguing.

They kissed, warm and slow, but then Ruby started giggling, and the sound was contagious. Pyrrha withdrew with a laugh of her own and a smile, pressing another kiss to Ruby’s forehead before fishing her phone out of her jacket.

“We should get a taxi back to my–” Bringing the phone closer to her face, Pyrrha frowned. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked, setting out dollar bills from her wallet one by one to start settling their tab.

“My landlord texted me. Something knocked out the power in our building.” Scrolling down the screen with one thumb, her frown deepened. “And she doesn’t know if it’s getting fixed tonight.”

Satisfied with her count, Ruby pushed the little stack of bills to the end of the table next to their receipt. “We can just go back to my place. ‘t’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” After some more squinting, Pyrrha pinpointed the number for the local taxi service. “I don’t want to impose.”

“Yang’s got work and Blake took Weiss out to a movie or something.” Ruby made a vague gesture with one hand. “We’ll just move the extra pillows so you can sleep next to me.”

Fond as she was of the cozy nest Ruby made out of her bed, Pyrrha did find it somewhat hard to sleep when her height and build kept her precariously close to the edges of the mattress more often than not. “Let me just get us a ride.”

They both almost fell asleep on the ride back to the apartment, but with Ruby snuggled against her, two pairs of fumbling hands found the keys and put them in the lock. Once the door was open, Pyrrha made a beeline toward the middle bedroom door, and the two of them fell right on top of the bed, not even bothering to kick the pillows aside. Ruby was locked tight in her arms, face pressed against her chest in soft slumber.

–

“ID, please.” Yang said by rote, holding out her hand while scanning the blacklisted names pinned to her clipboard.

“Do I really look underage to you?” The words rang crystal clear, edged with equal parts curiosity and amusement. “I’m flattered.”

With an aggrieved sigh, Yang looked up. “It’s policy, ma’am.”

Her eyes met a set of piercing blue, and Yang suddenly had to swallow past a hard knot in her throat. The woman standing there was her height – impressive enough on its own – with a lithe and fit build, kept on display by a sleeveless powder-blue dress that cut short right at the knee. Held out between two fingers – nails clipped but painted with a perfect clear coat – was a military ID, stamped with an army seal on the top right.

That meant Yang had to examine it with care. Plenty of kids assumed the average bouncer had no clue what service IDs looked like, and would bring in fakes to hope nothing but the printed age would get checked. The picture on it certainly matched the woman in front of her, although the long white hair was tied back in a tight, professional bun instead of flowing loosely down her shoulders. Then Yang read the name inscribed right below.

“Winter Schnee?” She said aloud, not quite believing it. “Is your sister named Weiss?”

“I–” Pale brows knit together into a firm line. “How did you know that?”

Yang smiled, hoping to ease her tension. “Because we share an apartment. I’m Yang. Weiss and I went to high school together.”

“That name I recognize. Are you ‘the brute who places everything on too high shelves?’” Winter asked, a smirk playing across her lips.

“Ah–um–” For some reason, heat rushed up Yang’s face; Winter’s stare was intense. “I might be.”

“How about I treat you to a drink then?” The question was paired with a pristine smile. “I’d like to know what Weiss has been up to in my absence.”

“Well, I would, but I’m on duty until sunup, and–” Yang blinked, catching side of a familiar blond coming out of the waiting crowd. “Sun? What are you doing here?”

His tail curled up in a rough approximation of a question mark. “I’m working the door tonight. Why are you here?”

She frowned. “The boss said you were out sick, so he called me in.”

“I just told him I’d be a little late.” Sun grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Sorry to get you dragged down here, Yang.”

“No big deal.” Glancing over at the other woman, Yang shrugged. “Looks like I can take you up for that drink if you want.”

“Excellent.” Winter tucked her ID away, then produced a crisp twenty dollar bill. “For the cover.”

Yang put her hand over Winter’s, giving it a light push back. “Don’t worry about it. You can put that toward a rack of shots instead.”

After a gesture to the bartender, she secured two seats at the counter, and Winter traded out her cash for a few overflowing shots of vodka. They both knocked back one a piece, clinking glasses on the second, and Yang summoned another round as soon as the first one was finished.

“I haven’t been able to do this in so long.” Winter said, still laughing under her breath from a story Yang had told about Weiss accidentally setting their microwave on fire making popcorn. “And you have quite the alcohol tolerance.”

“Workplace hazard.” Setting down her last empty glass, Yang felt the warmth of the vodka settling in her gut. “What brings you out here to a club like this first thing, anyway? Aren’t you going to see Weiss?”

“I planned on it, but I wanted to blow off some steam first after traveling so long.” Winter leaned forward, one elbow on the counter as she looked Yang right in the eye. “Although I’m thinking I can kill two birds with one stone.”

There was no mistaking what that low, smouldering tone implied. “Yeah?”

“Is my sister home now?” The question sounded innocent, but was made less so as Winter’s fingers slipped into place over Yang’s.

“No.” Yang shook her head. “She’s out on a date with Blake or something.”

“Well, I’ve just been through a four year long tour of classified hell and I want someone to help me forget every single minute of it.” Sharp, sky-blue eyes swept over her body from head to toe, the examination slow and indulgent. “What do you say?”

“Yes, ma’am.” A grin spread wide across Yang’s mouth. “Sounds like my kind of party.”

Winter’s hand squeezed hers so hard two knuckles popped. “Then let’s go.”

–

Blake woke up with a long yawn, ears flickering on top of their head as they turned and stretched, working out a handful of kinks leftover from the night before – it had been one hell of a date. A glance beside them proved Weiss was utterly unconscious, breath slow and even, but her expression was always peaceful when she was lost to dreams. The Faunus lay a soft kiss on top of her head before getting up out of bed, pulling on a white shirt that draped just above their hips to ward off some of the morning chill. After such a long night, Weiss deserved some coffee brought to her in bed.

They only made it a few steps out of the bedroom before stopping short. Someone was sitting at the main table in the center of the living room, pale legs visible under a yellow robe with its hem dangling all the way to the floor, face obscured by the spread of the morning’s newspaper. The only person in the house that bothered to read the daily paper was Weiss, who had definitely just been in their bed asleep. Before Blake could vocalize their confusion, an amused voice carried over the thick pages of the business section.

“Are you awake already?  I’m impressed, considering all we got up to last night–” There was a long pause, then the paper folded down with a whip-sharp snap. “You’re not Yang.”

Blake blinked, half-convinced they were seeing double. The woman sitting at the table certainly wasn’t Weiss, but she looked damn close, outside of a distinct difference in height. If not for the lack of a scar over one pale blue eye, the Faunus might have thought they were being pranked. “And you’re not any of my roommates.”

“That must make you Blake.” One pale brow arched before those bright eyes – too familiar to be comfortable – were directed distinctly downward. “Although considering your state of dress, I hardly have to guess what you’ve been doing with my sister.”

The Faunus frowned, then glanced downward and was promptly buried in a wave of embarrassment, doing their level best not to yelp in shock. They had walked out of the bedroom almost entirely naked, and Weiss’ sister was at the goddamn coffee table.

“You’re Winter?” Blake creaked out, not sure if cupping themself would make the situation better or worse.

“Blake, is that you?” Pyrrha called out from the kitchen, followed by the soft clink of ceramic. Light footsteps heralded her approach, and Blake wheezed as she stepped into view with two mugs in hand. “Do you want some coffee, I was making some for Winter and I–oh.”

Golden eyes shot open, betraying another kind of shock. “Pyrrha, you know her?”

“Only as of a few minutes ago.” Pyrrha’s lips pursed as if in disapproval, but the twinkle in her eyes was unmistakably amusement. “Is there a particular reason you’re not dressed?”

“I didn’t think anyone else would be home.” Blake confessed, nothing short of miserable.

“Hey, is that coffee I smell?” Yang’s voice carried as her bedroom door swung open, and Blake got a full view of a lacy bra and underwear, not to mention the fact that she was covered in fresh bruises, scratches, and bite marks. “I’m surprised you got that old thing to work by yourself, Wi–woah, my god. Blake, are you, uh–”

“Don’t even start with me.” The Faunus sputtered. “Your sex hair is so intense, it’s almost reaching the top of the doorframe.”

“Shit, I didn’t even–” Yang groaned, immediately hiding herself back behind the door. “Fine. You going to explain the half-naked thing or not?”

“Let’s start with why you brought Weiss’ sister home without telling any of us–” Blake began, only for the opening of another door to make their stomach sink. “Don’t come out here!”

“Why?” Ruby’s voice was sluggish and rough, clearly hungover. “I just wanted to get some coffee with Pyrrha, Blake, don’t–uh…why am I seeing your butt?”

“That’s why they didn’t want you out here.” Pyrrha added helpfully, watching Ruby’s face go bright red the second the door was all the way open. “Yang is in a bit of a state as well.”

“Don’t out me like that, come on!” Yang protested. “At least I put on underwear before opening the door.”

Covering her eyes with both hands, Ruby sighed. “Is there also a reason someone that looks like a hardcore version of Weiss is at our table?”

“It’s her sister, Ruby.” Blake said, trying to make slow steps back towards their bedroom.

“Winter?!” Ruby’s fingers parted an inch, just enough to give her another look. “I’ve always wanted to meet you, but not when my head feels like it’s full of rocks.”

“I think you have the least to be concerned about, Ruby.” When offered the mug by Pyrrha, Winter took it, downing the coffee without regard for milk, sugar, or the fact that it was blazing hot. “Yang was the one who told me no one would be home.”

“She was supposed to be at work!” Ruby groused, still covering her face. “The power in Pyrrha’s apartment went out, so we came here.”

“Both of you told me you’d be gone until the next day.” The slow retreat was working, in part; at least the staring was over with. “So here’s the new plan. I’m going to get some pants on–

“Blake, have you been this hung the whole time we’ve known each other?” Yang interrupted.

“Y-yang! Yes, I have been, thank you.” Blake coughed, trying not to be flustered speechless. “I’m getting pants on so I can wake Weiss up, then we’re going to come out here and make introductions like none of this happened. Deal?”

“Deal!” Yang and Ruby answered in tandem, doors clicking shut one after another.

“That would probably be for the best.” Pyrrha said, refilling Winter’s mug with more coffee. “I have to say, it’s not usually this exciting around here.”

“Well, some of Weiss’ texts certainly make more sense now.” Winter said pointedly, and the Faunus gulped. “My lips are sealed, Blake. I don’t think my sister would ever show her face at a family reunion again if I brought this up.”

“Thank you. You’re wonderful.” Blake said in a rush, dashing back into their room.

By some miracle, Weiss had stayed asleep, curled up in the empty space Blake had left when they got up from bed. After tugging on a loose pair of pajama pants, they gently nudged her shoulder, waiting for Weiss to stir. She did a moment later, eyes fluttering open. “Mm?”

“Don’t freak out, but apparently Yang met your sister last night at the club and invited her to breakfast.” Blake said, keeping their expression level, and held back a laugh when Weiss sat straight up, suddenly awake.

“Winter’s _here_?” Pushing back missed white locks, Weiss shook her head in disbelief. “I need a shower and half an hour with my makeup, Blake. Can you stall for me?”

“Of course, love.” The Faunus said, although from what they had seen, Winter hadn’t bothered to do more than scrub her face this morning.

“You’re perfect.” Weiss pressed a quick, hard kiss to Blake’s lips before slipping out of bed. “I’ll be out soon.”

Blake nodded, smiling until Weiss ducked into the bathroom and shut the door. After taking a deep breath, they steeled themself to go back in the other room and look both Winter and Pyrrha in the eye.

At least there would be coffee.

–


End file.
